


When We Talk About Love

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [15]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 怦然心动的第三个番外，因为估计会有暗示性的互攻，想了想还是单独拎出来这边。





	1. Chapter 1

1、

有时候Solo夫人会忍不住想，跟别人比起来，她也许是太幸运了。

她有一个英俊又体贴的丈夫，他们早早相识，很快就决定彼此就是对方的唯一，结婚后的所谓三年之痒，七年之痒，也都顺顺利利地过来了，一眨眼他们就要庆祝结婚二十年了。

这段婚姻还给她带来了另一样礼物：她的儿子。他们的独生子，Napoleon Solo从小就是一个体贴善良的孩子，Solo夫人曾经担心他一旦进入青春期也会有那些青少年的问题，非要逆反和家长对着干。不过事实证明，她算是白担心了，Solo一直和他小时候一样，乖巧聪明，而且越发英俊迷人讨人喜欢。

实际上，Solo夫人甚至担心，他是有点太讨人喜欢了，太受女孩们欢迎，这可不是什么好事，以他现阶段来者不拒的随便态度，恐怕就要变成那种惯以玩弄女性、无法付出真心的浪荡子了。

Solo夫人找了个机会，委婉但严肃地和他谈了谈，关于不能随便地对待别人的感情啦，不要做那种伤害别人将来自己也会后悔的事啦，等等。

“妈妈，别担心，我不会的，”她的乖儿子睁着那双温柔又无辜的蓝眼睛，认认真真地说，“如果我真的喜欢一个人，我保证我会很认真地对待的。”

于是生活继续，一切都很好，什么都没变。

直到那个改变一切的电话打进来。那是住在附近的Green夫人，从她搬家到这里她们就成了朋友，还是同一个读书俱乐部的成员。她以为对方是要通知她晚上的读书分享会时间改变了。

“不是那个，”她的朋友说，“是……你还不知道吧，天啊，我要怎么跟你说呢？”

“说什么？”Solo夫人问，“你不是要剧透我那本小说的结局吧，请不要，我更喜欢自己看到最后一页才知道谁是凶手。”

“亲爱的，凶手是谁都不重要了。”Green夫人说，“是你儿子，我女儿跟我说，他，呃，我想最简单的说法是，他在学校里出柜了。”

Solo夫人并没有立即理解她的意思，等她终于领悟了那个词，猛地抽了口气。她的朋友很体贴地默默地挂了电话。

当然，她的儿子，永远最体贴，最善解人意，从没让他们失望过，也永远都知道自己想要什么的亲爱的Napoleon，并没有试图假装这事没发生。他甚至主动地先提起了那个话题。

“我在和Chris交往。”他说，“已经有其他人知道这件事了，我想我也该告诉你们。”

“哪个Chris？”Solo先生说，“等等，你刚刚说的是他？？那个对面的Wolff家的Chris？”

“是的。”

“可是，可是，”Solo先生都结巴了，“你之前不是一直在和女孩约会吗？为什么……”

“我现在也还喜欢女孩，”Solo说，“我猜我只是也会喜欢男孩了吧，当然，我指的是Chris。”

这就像一次不公平的对阵：一方完全猝不及防赤手空拳，另一方则做好了准备还全身都装备了武器，见鬼，他的武器还是他们给他的：从小他们就致力于培养他成为一个独立有主见的孩子，要懂得坚定立场，为自己抗争云云，如今这些教育确实成功了，都回馈到他们身上了。

那天晚上稍晚时，Solo夫人在客厅里试图读一会书，却一个字也看不下去。那些虚构人物的命运已经不足让她牵肠挂肚了。

当她的儿子悄然无声地走进来，Solo夫人无言地看着他，她第一次发现，他已经长得这么高了，完全是一个大男孩了。但不管他看起来多高多壮，多么有自己的主意，他都还只是个十六岁的孩子而已啊。

“你没生我的气，对吧。”现在他看起来也还是那个需要她的大孩子，一屁股坐在了她身前的地板上，咕哝着说，“我知道这件事可能有点突然……”

“不只是突然而已，亲爱的。”Solo夫人说，他又用那双迷人无辜的蓝眼睛看着她，她觉得自己的心都要碎了。“我不是说Chris有什么不好，他是个好孩子，我也喜欢他，我同情发生在他身上的这些事，可是Chris，他的情况很复杂，还有他的家庭，所有这些，都不是你这个年龄能理解的复杂，你想过吗，你作出了这个决定会有什么后果，你的人生也许从此就不同了。”

“我确实不知道。”Solo承认，他轻轻咬着嘴唇，这个表情最让人心软了。“我甚至都不知道以后会怎么样，Chris很快会去大学，也许他到那里就不再喜欢我了，或我们分隔两地也就不了了之……什么都有可能。”

“那你为什么要这么着急说出来呢？”Solo夫人说，“你本可以，和他先慢慢来，如果不行就再分开。谁都不会知道，大家都能理解的，男孩子在青春期会有一些好奇的尝试，可是你就这么直接跨出这一步，你知道人们都会怎么对待那些不同的人吗，也许从此以后每个人看你的眼光都不一样了？”还有那些新闻里针对同性恋学生的校园霸凌，天，她想着打了个颤。

“这不是好奇的尝试，”Solo否认道，他坚定地看着她。“没错，我也很难保证我会喜欢Chris多久，也许过不久我就不再这么喜欢他了。但这真的不是一次尝试，而且——”

他又咬了咬嘴唇，脸颊泛起一丝酡红。

“我真的喜欢他，妈妈。所以不管别人怎么想都好，我不在乎。我只是不希望Chris误会他只是我偷偷摸摸的一次尝试，我想要他明白我是认真的，我也希望每个人都知道，他对我很重要。”

就这样，她彻底一败涂地，当你的宝贝儿子，以这辈子最慎重的表情说出这样的告白，你又能怎么办呢？

 

2、

人生在世，其苦也多，但还有一些苦，基本上属于是自找的，比如交友不慎。

在Solo和他哥搞上之后，一开始Brax确实没觉得这事跟自己有什么关系。Chris本来就难得来学校，所以他也就用不着像之前看Solo和他历任交往对象各种恶心黏糊的戏码照搬到他哥和Solo身上，他甚至忍不住觉得Chris在家自学真是谢天谢地的好事。因为，哪怕想一想Solo和他哥互相坐在彼此身上喂食的场景，就真的是，呕，太恶心了。

他很快就意识到自己多么天真，Chris确实是不会出现在学校和Solo卿卿我我，但Solo会来他家啊。在开始几次成功地厚着脸皮把他支出去之后，Solo很快就变得更不要脸了，现在他是一有机会就赖在他家不走了，还美其名曰是继续让Chris替他补习功课。但Brax敢拿自己好不容易攒下打算买车的那一千刀打赌，从头到尾Solo盯着他哥的时候满脑子乱转的才不是代数几何，他心猿意马起色心的次数绝对不少于十分钟一次。

当然，话又说回来了，那是他们俩的事，人家你情我愿，Brax觉得他也管不着。但为了自己的身心健康，Brax给他们白纸黑字画下了一条底线，就是，他们俩在他们家里，特别是公共领域（包括不限于客厅、厨房、门廊还有浴室）绝对不准衣冠不整，不准打啵也不准互相上下其手，总而言之，保持好文明距离。

他逼着Solo在那张纸上签字时，Solo还很是忿忿。

“我才不是那种人！”他说，“我才不会不看场合就，那个什么的。”

“说得好，但我不信，”Brax把纸举起来直戳到他面前：“签字，不然你们俩就回你家那边去，我还乐得自己一个人清净呢。”

Solo于是更生气地撅起了嘴。自从他和父母坦白自己在和Chris交往之后，他的父母没说是支持也没说反对，但从那以后每次Chris过去找他，他们俩待在房间，不但房门必须大开着，他妈妈还会隔五分钟过来友好地查看一次他们是不是需要什么。虽然Solo也没想干什么，但那种被家长时时刻刻防备着的感觉实在太不爽了。

“算你狠，”Solo签了字，Brax心满意足地收起了那张纸。

一开始事情还是挺顺利的。连着两天，Solo都规规矩矩地坐在自己的椅子里，正正经经地记笔记，也没找各种机会就对他哥动手动脚。Brax觉得很满意，他甚至还考虑了一下要不要加入他们俩，然后想想又算了，有那个跟数学较劲的闲工夫他还不如去打工呢。

第三天，Brax从他兼职的快餐店走路回家，还没进院子就看见了Solo的后脑勺，他爸的车也不在车道上了。他啧了声，Solo现在每天掐着时间来他家报道，Brax都有点想跟他收费了。

他一边计算着自己那点钱离买一辆过得去的二手车还差多大的口子，一边晃进门，上楼时随便地打了声招呼，Solo回头对他点了点头，他哥则一如既往地沉默着。等Brax都走到楼梯上了，才忽然回过神来，他哥这时候难道不是该继续用他那一点起伏都没有的语调说着二次方程式什么的。但相反，此刻客厅里安静非常。

Brax就好奇地朝下瞅了一眼。

那两个人和平时一样面对面坐着，Solo依然在热切地盯着他哥看，除此之外并没有什么过分举动，他哥则低头瞪着课本，说满脸通红都轻了，实际上，Chris连脖子都红了。

这又是搞什么？难不成Solo满脑子的黄色垃圾终于因强烈的执念，化为某种脑电波被他哥接收到了？

他很快否定了这个过于离奇的想法，又多打量了他们几眼，然后就看出了问题。

在桌面上，他们还是规规矩矩地保持着距离，但在桌下，他们俩的腿靠在了一起。不，不只是靠在一起，他们脚踝交叉在一起，Solo差不多算是用他的两只脚，把Chris夹在中间。

Brax眨了眨眼，莫名觉得自己误入了一个非常私人的时刻。他们确实一点也没有衣冠不整，没有裸露出一点皮肤，也没有亲亲我我，更没有动手动脚，但越是是这样，感觉上就是更奇怪了。但他又说不上来到底是哪里古怪。

一直到几年后，Brax在大学兄弟会里听着某个传说中的撩妹高手绘声绘色地对他们这伙单身狗传授怎么不动声色在大庭广众之下撩得妹子欲罢不能，高潮迭起，那些情节他越听越熟悉，说到最后，终于Brax那根弦啪嗒一声，扣上了。

所有发生在他们家客厅里当时看来平常无比的那些画面，Solo对他哥做过的所有膝盖相碰、小腿摩擦的小动作，毫无必要就凑过去在他哥耳边说话……Brax真想挖出自己脑子里那些个记忆。

那个老手最后还说，别一说到性交就想到裸露、插入，真正的高手能只靠大量想象空间就让对方高潮，最重要的是，越是大庭广众，羞耻感会让对方更兴奋，人的大脑就是最敏感的性器官。

Brax真的是听不下去了。

“你真是个王八蛋。”他一回到宿舍就打电话给Solo，控诉道，“你这么多年都在公然污染我的眼睛。”

“我又干什么了？”Solo困顿地问，他们如今相隔几千里，这也是为什么Brax没有第一时间就冲去掐死他的主要原因。

“这么多年，你特么都在我面前公开行淫，”Brax说，大多数时间还是在他们家客厅，有时候还当着他爸的面。天啊。

Solo笑出了声，“淫者见淫，Brax。不过你是怎么想明白的？我还以为这套把戏我至少还能再玩好几年呢。”

Brax翻了个白眼，挂了他电话。

虽然还是有点生气，但Brax很快就换个角度去想这件事。虽然Solo是个王八蛋，但不可否认的是，这个王八蛋在这方面还是很有一手的。这么多年在他身边被污染下来，Brax觉得也该是自己获得一点补偿的时间了，谁也没规定他就不能用那些办法去泡妹子，对吧？

而直到接二连三地碰了一鼻子灰之后，Brax才顿悟了那个老手看似对他们倾囊相授，但真正重要的事情他并没说：那就是，想要对方对你的每一个小动作起反应自行脑补高潮，要么你们俩已经情投意合，要么你就得先长了一张Solo那样的脸。

这操蛋的人生。

3、

作为一个父亲，Wolff先生一直坚信，邻里之间的守望相助是一个社区良好运行的基石之一，虽然他这些年因为工作原因几乎从不参加社区里那些又耗时间又没啥用处的活动，但另一方面，如果有必须要有人挺身而出的事，他也总是不会犹豫。

虽然同一个社区里门对门住了好几年，但Wolff先生也只是大概知道Solo先生是个成功的生意人，Solo夫人则是全职主妇，但具体他们是什么样的人，Wolff先生并不清楚，也没兴趣去了解。

他对那个经常来找Brax的男孩了解得可能还更多一些。Solo看起来白白净净，脸漂亮得跟女孩儿似的，每一次在路上看见他还都会停下来问候，现如今这么礼貌的年轻人可不多了。

Wolff先生自觉对Brax也算是尽心了，但他对Brax的期望顶多是能顺利高中毕业。而Solo家儿子的培养方向显然是更精英型的，毫无疑问就是那种门门功课拿优等，然后一路进名校，坐拥高薪工作，好房子好车，本质上就是他父亲的升级翻版。他的人生剧本估计在没出生就写好了，只要跟着走就根本不会出意外。

所以当Wolff先生发现这孩子不但和Brax是朋友，甚至和Chris也能处得来，他实在是大吃一惊。他还没想好是不是应该和Chris谈一谈他的新朋友，就又发生了另一个意外。

他在酒店的保安工作由原来的夜班暂时调整为了白班，一个同事在交班之前提醒他，要注意一下酒店地下停车场东北角，之前那个药头似乎又回来了。

那个所谓药头其实就是帮派里的一个小混混，“业务”从勒索保护费到出售各种管制药品、大麻、K粉都有，总是利用酒店停车场角落交易。

他和保全小队当晚巡逻时就多留意了一下东北角，结果还真的发现了情况，一个男孩和那个药头站在一起，一边递钱过去，一边把什么往自己口袋里装。Wolff先生做了个分路包抄的手势，一下子把那两个人都拿住了。

他的同事把那个混混按到地上，Wolff先生则喝令着那个男孩转过来，他对上那张脸，先是一愣，然后就怒了。

“你他妈在这里干什么呢？当个优等生太无聊了非得找这种刺激吗？！”他斥责道，Solo眨了眨眼睛，又是意外又是惊慌，都不知怎么说话了。Wolff先生命令道：“把你口袋里的东西拿出来！”

他盯着男孩掏出一叠纸币，还有几条口香糖，还有一堆拉拉杂杂的东西。

“还有另一个口袋，”Wolff先生说，“我说的是你从他这里买的东西。”

“没有了。呃，有人说他这里能买到假驾照，所以我就……请别告诉我父母，拜托。”他声音小下去，扁了扁嘴，又掏出了一张驾照，Wolff先生只看了一眼，那特么也做得太假了，除非是瞎子才会信眼前这张嫩得要命的娃娃脸有二十一岁。

“就这样？”他对同事摆摆手，示意他们先把那个药头带走，继续摆出一张凶恶脸恐吓眼前的小朋友。“就为了一张假驾照？你想要干嘛，买酒？你身上带的这些现金是又想干嘛？”

男孩继续支支吾吾，Wolff先生好容易才听明白了，他是打算拿假驾照去酒店开房。他也记起来，Brax确实提及过几次Solo那辉煌的约会记录。未成年小情侣，假驾照，酒店，都不用想就知道是怎么回事。Wolff先生一想清楚这里面的曲折，差点没忍住笑。

他绷着脸，继续教训Solo：“好了，这次算你走运，回家吧，以后也别再和这些人来往了。”

Solo没动，他瞄着Wolff先生手里的驾照，看起来很想把那个拿回去。

“别想了，我不会还你的。”Wolff先生说，“就算有这个也没人会相信你二十一岁了。”

“可是……”

他脸一沉。“趁着我还没改主意去找你父母谈，赶快走。”

男孩拖着步子离开，那背影看起来特别失落，Wolff先生又有点于心不忍，谁还没有年轻过呢，想当年他十几岁时也是饥渴难耐，满脑子也只想要和什么人滚床单，并没比这个孩子更冷静更成熟。

“出去约会过夜，并不一定就要搞酒店这一套，”他说，Solo一下子不走了，“比起金钱，有时候时机才是最重要的。”

Solo缓慢地眨眨眼，好像不太相信Wolff先生居然在跟他说这种事。“可是我以为酒店感觉起来会更正式一点？我不想弄得好像太随便了……”他吞吞吐吐地说。

Wolff先生想，Solo夫妇把他们的儿子养得也太规矩太乖了，说不定Solo先生还是那种假正经，都没和他儿子交流讨论过这种该怎么破处男身的事。Wolff先生倒不介意提点他一下。

“相信我，除非你打算第二天就拿出一枚戒指把对方娶回家，否则在哪里都差不多。”他说，男孩看起来更惊悚了。“将来你回忆起来，露天沙滩留下的记忆会比几千刀的酒店房间要有意思得多。要我说，借一晚你爸的那辆好车，开车带她出去，看个午夜露天电影什么的，等气氛到了，一切就水到渠成了。”

Solo看起来还是很震惊。“呃，好的，谢谢你，Wolff先生。”他笨拙地道谢，然后就一溜烟地跑了。

Wolff先生守住了他的承诺，没有把这事告诉任何人。倒是Solo之后那几天一看见他就一副做贼心虚的模样，Wolff先生只觉得很好笑。

总体上，生活还是一潭死水似的宁静，Wolff先生照旧在他那三份工作间连轴转，他难得有一个休息日，睡到了中午起来走到楼下就听见后院里的动静，Brax又在手痒（作死）挑衅他哥。Wolff先生旁观他们俩在泥地里摔打了一阵子，拿起满桶的脏衣服打算出门去。

Chris和Brax也一前一后进来了。他让他们去浴室把衣服脱下来，这样他顺便可以一起拿去洗衣房洗了。

Chris拿着脱下来的衣服给他，Wolff先生想着要叮嘱他点什么，一抬眼就全忘了：Chris松垮的领口处，露出了右边锁骨上一个特别显眼的红印子，从形状还有位置看，都只可能是——但那不可能——

他回头一把揪住了从浴室里蹿出来的Brax，“你哥最近在见什么人吗？”

“什么？”

“别给我打马虎，”Wolff先生压低声，“你肯定知道！那个人是谁？”

Brax张了张嘴，“呃，就是，那个谁嘛，你也认识他的，住我们家对面那个，你也看见他天天过来找Chris了。他们在交往了。”

“可是他们家不是只有一个男孩子吗？”Wolff先生整个都卡住了，“你说的他们交往是……”

“是的，正式的交往，会拉手，会亲嘴，会约会，还会偷偷摸摸搞来搞去那种。”Brax一口气说了出来，“我本来以为你已经听说了，毕竟学校里所有人都知道Solo在追Chris了。”

Wolff先生脑子里嗡嗡响，他眼前跳出了Solo那张漂亮干净的脸孔，他怯生生地说酒店的样子，还有自己又对他说了什么来着，哦对，开车出去，午夜电影，水到渠成。

“爸？你还好吗？”Brax在他眼前晃着手，“我知道你可能会觉得这事太突然，不过Chris其实喜欢他蛮久了，然后Solo也对他爸妈都说了，我觉得他们应该还蛮认真的，要是万一他真的对Chris始乱终弃什么，我肯定会教训他——”

“别告诉他们我已经知道了。”Wolff先生说，拿起洗衣桶走了。

毫无悬念地，下一次他就在自己家里撞见了Solo和他儿子在一起。那两颗黑色脑袋凑在一起，对着拼图毯子上那一堆白色小碎块。Wolff先生不由自己地放轻了步子。那两个人仍然专注在眼前的拼图，并没有发现他。

“我告诉你了，这块不该在这里。”Chris说。“现在你又得从头开始了。”

“在我看来它们全都一模一样啊。”Solo抱怨着，Chris想要拿起某一块拼图，被他轻轻在手腕上拍了一下。“我说了我自己来。既然别人能做到我肯定也行的。”

“你不行，”Chris说。

Solo忿忿。“我也是很聪明的好嘛，只要不跟你比。”

“这和聪明无关，你只是没有耐心。”Chris说，Wolff先生也是第一次看见他儿子能这么有耐心地对别人解释那些在他看来实在是一目了然的东西。“你必须先观察它们，然后记下各自的形状，把它们归类，分析——”

Solo发出一声低低的哀嚎，他用头撞着Chris肩膀。“我恨你，每次你这么说话我就觉得自己像个白痴。”他咕哝着，Chris一动不动地让他靠着，两个人都沉默了一会。

“如果你不喜欢，没必要一定要玩这个。”Chris说，“你不一定非得和我一样喜欢这个。”

“我想要挑战一下自己，”Solo答道，“而且我喜欢你之前说的，每一块拼图都有自己的位置，那真是我听过你说的最有诗意的话了。”

他又叹了口气，还是认命地把拼好的部分都拆开了。“我觉得我拼不好有个最重要的原因，我缺乏激励的因素，要知道，没有激励就没有动力。”

Wolff先生差点嗤笑了。小情侣的套路啊，然后他忽然想起被套路的对象是谁，神情顿时冷下来。

Chris显然没有想那么多。“你想要什么激励？”

“这个嘛，”Solo拉长声说，“比如，我拼好这个108片的，换一个吻，然后我挑战500片，再换十个吻，以此类推，等我挑战到1000片，你也挑战一下从不在外面过夜的规矩，我们可以去看个午夜电影什么的，怎么样？”

Wolff先生没有听见Chris回答，过了一会，才听见Solo带着笑说：“喂，我还没拼好呢。没完成就先得到奖励，我就更没有动力了。”

“这个是奖励你有挑战的勇气。”Chris说。

“哦，这么说的话，我可不止挑战了一次，我可是反反复复地挑战了一次，两次，三次……”

客厅里的声音渐渐低下来，Wolff先生悄悄地从后门走了出去。他站在后院里，盯着地平线上漫无目的地看了好一会。天上的云朵随机变幻着形状，不知是不是他心有所感，总觉得那看起来越来越像两个靠在一起的人。

那几乎就是他梦想过的画面，他的儿子能像普通人一样和某人建立起一段亲密的关系，只不过在Wolff先生模模糊糊的想象里，那个某人总是个女孩。

但这真的重要吗？

身后响了一声，Solo打开后院门，也被他吓了一跳。

“Wolff先生，”他说，“抱歉，我不知道你在家。”

Wolff先生打量着眼前的男孩，他确实是有点太漂亮了，也有点瘦弱，另一方面，他的恋爱经验和Chris比起来，是不是有点太丰富了？

“你的那个计划，还顺利吧？”Wolff先生说。

Solo挺茫然地看着他，“哦，对，那个过夜计划，”那张白皙面孔一下涨红了，“呃，我有问了，但对方还没有答应，所以应该还没那么快……”

他局促不安地迎着Wolff先生挑剔的目光，有点不知所措。Wolff先生又盯了他一会，才朝里面点点下巴。

“你该进去了，Chris还在等你呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

4、

“我们应该和他谈谈。”

Solo先生从眼镜上方看出来，他的妻子正带着一股润肤乳的香气爬到另一边床上。这是他每天晚上最喜欢的时刻之一，看着她香喷喷地钻进被窝。“和谁谈？”

“你还有另一个儿子吗？”Solo夫人按下他在读的小说，逼他正视问题，“既然他已经确定在和那个男孩交往，暂时还不像是会分手的样子，我们总得跟他谈一下，关于安全性行为什么的。”

Solo先生哑然。“我以为在他交第一个女朋友的时候你已经跟他谈过了？”

“那不一样，完全不一样。”她强调，看丈夫还是没理解这个问题的严重性，从床头的书桌抽屉里拿了一本薄薄的杂志丢在他身上，Solo先生翻了几页，眼睛越瞪越大。

“我的天啊，你是从哪里弄到这个？”他说，又忍不住瞄向打开朝上那页：“那个是真的吗？看起来就好痛！”

“读书俱乐部里某个人的私人收藏，别问我是谁，那是她纯粹的个人喜好而已，与我们无关。但她说到的一些事确实提醒了我，”Solo夫人说，“你还记得Chris的那些传闻吗？如果他确实有一点点暴力倾向呢？还有那些关于同性恋的说法，AIDS什么的……”

“停停停，”Solo先生赶紧让她停下，“我肯定我们儿子不管和什么人在一起，他都知道自己在做什么，并不会立即就变成这样……”他笼统地朝那本杂志挥了挥手，“而他也绝对不会任由别人用这种东西对他做这种事的。”

“哦，真的，你确定？”她说，“在几周之前我们都还以为他只喜欢女孩呢。”

“那你想怎么样？”Solo先生说，“我们总不能在明天早餐桌上忽然跟他说，嗨，亲爱的，既然你现在是和Chris约会了，我们推测你在将来的某一天也会和他做爱，但记得继续采取异性恋那几个传统体位就好，千万不要让他对你做些奇怪的事情？”

他妻子嘴角抽动，“我不知道要怎么说，但上次我已经和他谈过了，这次轮到你了，你去跟他谈。”

“什么？”Solo先生惊叫，“我可不知道这种事要怎么说啊，你当年嫁给我的时候可是发誓要和我同甘苦的！”

他妻子已经翻过身去，他也只好关掉自己这边的灯，躺下睡觉。

过了一会：

“同性恋真的会用那种方式做爱吗？那个姿势完全不符合科学吧……”

“明天你可以去和你儿子讨论什么样的同性性行为才是科学和安全的，现在给我闭嘴睡觉。”

到了第二天早上，Solo先生已经差不多把他们讨论的事给忘到了脑后，他一边读着报纸，一边等着他的周日特别早餐。当Solo从楼上走下来时，Solo夫人把咖啡放在他面前，暗示地咳嗽一声。

他们还真的要在早餐桌上说这事吗，Solo先生很委屈地看着她，她不为所动，他只好硬着头皮说：“儿子，你今天有什么安排吗？”

“没有，”Solo想了想，“Brax跟人约好了要去看车，我可能也跟着他去吧，怎么了？”

“没什么，”Solo先生说，又望望妻子，她眯起眼睛，看他敢不敢临阵退缩。“就是发现，好像我们父子间有一阵子没有好好聊聊天了，我是说，你要是有什么事，都尽可以跟我说。任何事都行。学业上的，感情上的，还有别的，都可以。”

Solo抬头望望他妈妈，又看看他爸爸。“好吧，我懂了，我们是要聊那些尴尬的话题了吗？”

“我们只是想知道你和Chris进展得怎么样了，”Solo夫人说，瞪了她丈夫一眼：“你好像都不太愿意让他来我们家了。”

“因为现在他一过来你就表现得很古怪，妈妈，”Solo哭笑不得，“搞得好像我们会做什么坏事似的。”

Solo先生对着他的咖啡杯咕哝道“这可说不准哟”，Solo夫人在桌下踩了他一脚。“呃，也许你妈表现得有点过火，但我们只是关心你罢了，如果你能主动跟我们说，她也就不会大惊小怪了。”

“我们很好，真的，”Solo无奈地说，“你知道Chris的，他不喜欢被人太过关注，除了这个真的没有别的了。现在我可以吃早餐了吗？”

“当然，但也要记住，任何时候都一定要注意安全。”Solo夫人语速很快地说。Solo刚喝了一口橙汁顿时喷了出来，他手忙脚乱地找纸巾。

“妈妈！”

“怎么了，我知道你们这个年龄的男孩子都会想些什么，我也不会妄想你们能忍得住，”Solo夫人递给他纸巾，“如果你是和女孩在一起，我还没那么担心，但Chris比你大，他还有——”

“他有什么？自闭症？这又不是他的错！”

她也意识到自己这么说不太好，解释道：“我不是这个意思，只是，我还听说了那三个学生的事。”

“我也说过了那是因为那些人一直在故意激怒、骚扰他。如果你又要说那些传闻，我就真的要生气了。”Solo说，他推开餐盘站起来，“我吃饱了，我回房间去了。”

Solo先生看看他大步离开的背影，又看看愕然的妻子，叹了口气，也站了起来。

他先绕回了主卧一下，才过去敲他儿子的房门。Solo闷闷地应了声，他可能以为是他妈妈，看见他稍微一愣。Solo先生把那本杂志放在他面前，Solo翻了翻，又放下了，还是板着脸不吭声。

“有人把这个给了你妈妈，所以她就有点想多了。”Solo先生说，“我们当然相信你知道怎么处理自己的感情问题，但你也要体谅我们，有时候关心会让人做一些蠢事或说一些蠢话。我们只是不希望你将来受到伤害。”

“Chris不会伤害我的，”Solo说，“我们甚至都还没有说到那个——我和之前的女朋友也没有。”他声音越来越低，承认得不甘不愿。

Solo先生清清嗓子，“这个，慢慢来也不算坏事。实际上，慢慢来是一件好事。”Solo半信半疑地看他，他说：“我在你这么大的时候，对性总是很焦虑，我朋友有了女朋友，我也得有，我朋友有了性生活，如果我没有就好像输了。但这种想法是很蠢的，你不需要通过这种事证明自己。这种事情应该顺其自然地发生，而不是为了向任何人证明任何事。”

“你现在这么说当然容易了，”Solo嘀咕说：“我怎么知道什么时候才是正确的时机。”

“一点都不容易，我可是被赶鸭子上架来跟你说这些的，”Solo先生说，“这么说吧，如果你确定自己想要，而且已经了解和考虑清楚相关的一切后果，也完全了解对方是什么样的态度，你们俩都准备好了，那就是正确的时机。但如果你有一点点不确定，或迫于压力才去做，那就是错的，就不要做。”

他严肃地看着他儿子，Solo慢慢地点了点头，“好吧，我知道了。我会跟妈妈道歉的。”

Solo先生把那本杂志卷起来，他可不想不小心把这个留在这里。临出门他又想起了什么：“还有一件事，儿子。”

“什么？”

“别对性抱有太高期望，现实中没人能表现得像色情片一样，也别信那些所谓身经百战的吹嘘，特别是第一次，尴尬和紧张都是正常的，秒射也是正常的，你只需要平常对待，多几次也许就会好一点——”

现在就真的很尴尬了，Solo又羞又窘，把他推了出去。“我们说完了！”

 

5、

Chris想，也许这都是他的问题。

他盯着前方那片空旷地看，时间还不算太晚，购物人流正从商场里进出。Chris并没有在看任何人，他的目光锁定在对面那辆白色丰田上，车牌号他已经熟记于心。

Solo坐在他身边的驾驶座上，手轻松地搭在方向盘上，并没有催促他，也没有试图打破车里的平静。他只是安静地陪着Chris，Chris非常感激他这一刻的体贴。他本可以不来的，但Chris提出请求，他就答应了，自愿来这里陪着Chris，空耗时间只为了一个和他毫无关系的人。

所以，也许确实是Chris的问题，Chris就是不能放下，就是不能向前看，其他人早就已经放下了，他的父亲，Braxton，他们早就不再提起她了，早在她离开那天，他们家里就不再有任何和她有关的东西，就像被直接从照片中抹去。

除了Chris。Chris的记忆比他希望得更顽固，他还是固执地记着她，即使是那些并不愉快的记忆，他记着她眼睛的颜色，记得她使用的那种洗涤剂的气味，他也记得她离开那天的具体时间，分秒不差。

“Chris，”Solo出声提醒道，但不需要他开口，Chris也看见了提着大包小包朝着丰田车走过来的中年女性，她打开车门，把东西装进去，回头无意中扫过他们的方向，忽然就愣住了。

Chris下车走向她，他感觉自己肢体又再度变得沉滞笨拙，甚至都不知道该先出哪只脚，但他最终还是走到她面前了。

“你看起来长大了好多。”她直愣愣地打量着他，手臂微微抬起，似乎要做一个拥抱过来的姿势，又因为Chris下意识地僵硬而黯然地垂落回身侧。

“还是不行，对吗？”她叹气，Chris想说点什么，但他的舌头也笨拙地僵住了。

有别人加入了他们。“妈妈！”一个小女孩冲过来抱住了她的腿，一个中年男人也走了过来，手里还拿着一只粉红色的棉花糖。他好奇地看着Chris。

“这位是？”他问。她脸上闪过一丝不安和慌乱，吸了口气。

“这是，我过去的学生，他和朋友刚好路过这里。”她解释道，Chris沉默着，她看向他们身后那辆敞篷跑车里的Solo，“那是你朋友，对吧？我还不知道你有这种朋友。”

Chris没明白她的意思，但读懂了她眼底的恳求，“他是……非常重要的人。”他安静地回答，“很高兴能见到你，老师。”

 

Solo也看出了他情绪的低落，回程的一路上都没有借故引他说话。直到他们的车到了路口，Chris说：“我不想回去。现在不能。”

“……但你之前从没在外面过夜，”Solo说着，还是把车停在了路边，他很小心地看着Chris，“我们出来前也没做别的准备，我们连酒店都住不了。在车里过夜你会很不舒服的。”

Chris不说话，Solo没奈何地叹了口气。Chris认定什么时，不管是谁都不可能让他改变主意。“好吧，幸好我们今天开出来的是这辆车。”

他把车掉头，一边查看附近的位置，等一小多时后终于找到了个能停下来过夜的地方，天色已经全黑了。四周围树影重重，只有偶然传来过路的车声。

“我爸妈今天看我没回去，一定又要乱想了。”Solo道，Chris显然没明白，Solo自嘲一笑：“这个说来话长——”又想起更重要的事，“我还得给Brax发个短信，让他帮忙掩护一下，不然你爸发现你不在家就糟了。”

他给Brax发了短信，结果Brax一看见他说要在外面过夜，立即就想歪了，“你真恶心。”他这么回。

Solo本想解释，但一想，就让这个误会继续也挺好玩的，于是回复：“谁在乎，我有性生活啊。”

他把手机放下，去看Chris，Chris又恢复了他那一脸木然，沉默地凝视着前方的黑夜。

“Brax好像误会我们在干什么坏事，回去不要揭穿我哦。”Solo故作轻松地说，碰了碰Chris的肩膀。那里就和他想的一样僵硬。

“你想和我谈谈你妈妈的事吗？”

Chris摇了摇头。“我总是让她失望。”他说，“全都是我的错——”

“Chris，这不是你的错。”Solo打断他，“有些时候，不好的事发生了就是发生了，但不是任何人的错。”

Chris终于转向他，嘴唇颤抖着，“如果我也让你失望了，请再给我一点时间。”

他回答的是刚才Solo说的话。Solo无言地握起他的手亲了亲，“我永远都不会对你失望的。”他承诺道。

实际上，和Brax想的完全不一样，他们除了时不时亲几下，还没有进一步的接触。主要原因是每一次Solo试探着想更进一步，Chris还是会不自觉地紧张，Solo又不忍心逼得他太急。到现在他们最大的尺度至多不过是在欲火焚身时用力地在Chris脖子上种几个草莓消火。

当然，Brax会想歪也有Solo故意误导的原因，Solo只是忍不住就想要在朋友面前炫耀，想要在这段关系里表现得更游刃有余一点，想要告诉别人Chris是他的。就像他爸说的，愚蠢的青少年性焦虑心理。

他们花了点时间，转移到后面去，Chris半躺在他身上，紧紧地抱着他，把脸埋进他胸口，每次他不安时就会这样。但问题是，像这样孤男寡男的独处时，这个姿势实在令人有点心猿意马，Solo撸了一把Chris后脑勺，暗自提醒自己不要不合时宜地起反应了。但人的大脑就是越是告诉自己不要想，就越是忍不住往那边去，没一会，Solo就觉得自己的裤子变得有点紧绷。他小心调整着姿势，不想让Chris发现。

“没关系，”Chris冲着他的脖子含含糊糊地说，毫无意识自己正在火上浇油，“我不介意。你可以——”他朝下看，Solo把他脸转过来。

“给我一点时间就好。”他抵着Chris的额头说，说着又笑了。

“说来好笑，”他开口说，也是为了分散自己的注意力，“前几天我爸还跟我说了一堆安全性行为的废话，然后我就忍不住好奇起来，想去看看到底有多少这种东西，比如写给同性恋青少年的安全性教育指南什么。”

Chris很意外地看他，Solo笑嘻嘻地捏了捏他的鼻子。

“有吗？”

“真的有，它还有特别详细的建议，事前需要准备什么，安排好时间，地点，等等，最重要的是，那个指南特别指出，并不建议在车里做。”Chris皱着眉大惑不解的模样实在是太可爱了，Solo忍着笑：“你想知道原因是什么吗？”

“是什么？”

“因为，在某些地方车震是违法的。”Solo一本正经地说。Wolff先生给他的点子算是泡汤了。

Chris闷笑了一声。他又动了动，把头枕在Solo大腿上。Solo也顺着他的视线朝上看，此刻满天星星正倾覆下来，仿佛伸手可及。

但Solo并没有心思去看星星，他望着Chris的脸庞，那些点点星光就映在Chris眼底，Solo带着爱意挠了挠Chris的下巴，Chris的胡子总是比他长得快，隔一晚上就是毛扎扎的一片。那点胡渣让他手心发痒，心里也发痒。

“我现在能吻你吗？”他哑声问。Chris眨了眨眼，那些星光就在他眼中流动起来。他伸手把Solo拉下去，以行动代替了回答。

 

（前方直到结束会有一点肉，暗示互攻，请介意的同学闪避）

6

作为一个拼图界新手，Solo花了一个月时间，终于把传说中的纯黑地狱一千块拼图给完成时，几乎有一种重生涅槃的恍惚。

他把完成品留在地板上，自己退后几步看了看，然后尖叫一声向后倒下，在床上来回滚了好几下，这才渐渐冷静下来。然后他又坐起来，看着地上，又忍不住傻笑起来。

好吧，他现在稍微有点理解Chris了，在终于完成时确实令人非常有成就感，虽然过程里那种屡屡濒临崩溃的折磨，也是非常人能忍受。但他还是坚持下来，Solo又傻笑起来。

幸好今天他父母都不在，要不然还以为他出了什么事呢。

他又继续欣赏了一会自己的作品，忽然听见窗户外传来奇怪的动静，然后Chris的脸出现在外面，Solo目瞪口呆地看着他轻巧地跳进来：“怎么回事？”他紧张地朝外看看，连忙拉上窗帘，才说：“为什么你不走大门——”

“我看见你忽然倒下了，”Chris说，紧皱眉头。“然后还滚了好几下，我以为你出了什么事，或者病了，你父母又不在——”

Solo紧紧抱了他一下，“我没事，不对，我完成了！”他兴高采烈地朝Chris示意他的伟大作品，Chris才留意到地上有什么，哦了一声。

“哦？”Solo对他的轻描淡写很不满意，“我花了一个月才完成这个耶，我之前还以为自己永远都完不成了。”

“我知道你能完成的。”Chris说，“你缺乏的只是耐心。”

有时候他都不知道Chris究竟是会说话还是不会说话，不过不管他说什么，Solo都很高兴。他捧住Chris的脸亲了一大口。

“你想拿它怎么办？”Chris说，“如果你想留住纪念，就需要用胶水黏上再装起来。”

“装起来？才不要，在被它折磨的时候，我满脑子想的是，一旦我完成了，我就要痛痛快快地，”Solo说着就坐到了地板上，Chris哑然地看着他躺在了拼图上，“像这样，”东扭一下，“又要这样，”西扭一下，“无所不用其极地把它破坏掉。”

Chris低头看他，眼中有忍俊不禁的笑意。Solo朝他伸出手：“帮我一起把它毁掉。”

Chris先摘下眼镜放到一边，然后才半跪下身靠近他。他以手臂支撑着伏在Solo身上，Solo仰起脸来迎接他的吻，“唔嗯嗯，”他呢喃着说，Chris细致地品尝着他一下子变得顺服甜蜜的唇舌，忍不住被诱惑着更加深入，Solo的呻吟也变得更大声了。

他抬手揽住Chris的后背，让他更贴近自己，但又立即不满地扭了起来。他推了Chris一下，抬起身，把上衣脱掉，又躺了回去，目光炯炯地盯着Chris，Chris吞了吞口水，也跟着把上衣脱了。

他们再一次吻在一起，肌肤相亲的触感令刺激更甚，Solo很快便不断地挺起身来，往Chris身上磨蹭着，甚至不自觉地朝上拱起腰，想要尽可能地更多地贴近对方。

他无意识地朝上顶了一下，Chris忽然颤抖着闷哼了一声。他撇开脸，埋进Solo肩膀里不动。Solo也后知后觉地明白过来，他咬着嘴唇试着往下探去，Chris没有拦他，只是在他按住那处炙热的源头又轻轻地颤抖了一下。

Solo有点喘不过气来，这还是第一次Chris这么明显快速地起了反应，在之前他总是太紧张了，就算有反应也是忍耐多于愉悦。Solo甚至怀疑过也许Chris对这种事完全不感兴趣，现在看来Chris也许只是比别人稍稍迟钝一点罢了。

“我能不能……”他的手指尖在Chris的腹股沟处徘徊着，感觉肩窝里的Chris点了一下头，就再也按捺不住，拉开裤链，伸手进去抚慰那里坚硬炙热的勃起。

Chris抵着他的肩膀呻吟着，近于呜咽，既不知所措又兴奋，他的胯部也不自觉地动了起来，用力地狠狠地一下一下地顶着Solo，把阴茎更积极地在他手中挺送。Solo被他顶得也是浑身发热，简直想像这样融化在他身下。他暂时顾不上自己，收紧了手更用力地抚慰着Chris，没过多久，Chris就呻吟着射了。

他在倒下来前翻到一边去，被欲望烧得迷蒙的双眼紧紧锁定在Solo身上，视线朝下落去。Solo咬着嘴唇，Chris光是这样看着他都快把他看射了，当Chris甚至主动将手压在他的手上，那修长的手指穿过他的指缝，扣住他和他一起施力，这甚至比直接触摸他阴茎的刺激还强烈。Solo猛烈地射了出来。

他躺着好一会，把气喘匀了，才感觉到背后被那些拼图咯得有点疼。Solo腾挪位置，靠向Chris那边去，Chris的手指在他肩后点了一下。“你背后……”

“嗯？怎么啦？”他扭头想去看，Chris已经低头吻上了被压出来的痕迹，这个吻从肩膀一路延伸上来，Solo猛地吸了口气，他的阴茎才刚软下去不久，又蠢蠢欲动起来。他在Chris眼底也看见了相似的火花跳动。

“我爸妈可能还有半小时就回来了。”他提醒道，“我们最好……”

“嗯。”Chris言简意赅，他凑过来吻住Solo。

哦，好吧，其实Solo不是这个意思。不过，随便了。

射出来一次之后，他们俩这次都没那么急切了，Solo半靠进Chris怀里，懒洋洋地和他交换着亲吻，双手则流连于他胸前和背部肌肉。Chris柔顺地任他又亲又摸，Solo的手越来越往下，滑过腰后，落在某两处特别肉感特别好摸的地方，他无师自通地揉捏了几下，才意识到自己在干嘛，小心地瞟了一眼Chris的反应。

“你是想——”Chris贴着他嘴巴说，更多是新奇而不是反感。

Solo自己其实也不知道，他想要吗？好吧，他当然会想，但他们准备好了吗？那种完全确定的准备好？“也许下次。”他这么说，没错，又没必要操之过急，等他们都准备好了——

他脑子里跳出了一个画面：Chris，赤裸裸地躺在他床上，柔顺放开地任他为所欲为。这个过于鲜明的想象让Solo呻吟了一声，他拉过Chris，急切地吻上去，手摸索着去握住Chris再度昂扬的阴茎，把他们俩握在了 一起，Chris回吻着他，气息也逐渐变得不匀。

“下次。”

 

总而言之，这就是他们第一次的情况，很遗憾的是，除了没有车震，那个青少年安全性行为指南里提到的所有准备，事前的计划，充足的时间，还有润滑剂，安全套等等，他们一样都没能准备上。

而等到他们终于做好万全准备，尝试着在对方身上体验插入性行为时，不幸的是，第一次会各种尴尬紧张出糗乃至秒射这件事，确实也是真的。

 

End


End file.
